


Variscite

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, raw and uncut cuddling content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Jasper and Peridot fuse for the first time. Explicit due to sexual content but sex is not the focus. For mii-makes-art on Tumblr!





	Variscite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy mii-makes-art on tumblr is allowing me to post this!! I had so much fun writing it, and her Variscite is adorable!! I love Jaspidot. So much. [quiet happy screaming]

The mattress in the loft saw their joining, lips and tongues and gentle teeth, panting, quiet breathy moans that nonetheless seemed to fill the barn like the afternoon sun filtering through the slats and open door. Jasper and Peridot moved in tandem, pleasure sought and freely given, names murmured in unnecessary breaths between them. Hands roamed with the fondness and familiarity of days, weeks, months, bringing with them swells of pleasure and volume, bodies arching into each other with husky affirmations whispered between them.

They collapsed back onto the mattress, panting and sated, and Peridot found herself half curled against Jasper’s chest, her blonde hair a ruffled mess but  _ nothing _ compared to Jasper’s unruly mane after she’d had her hands in it. The quartz was curled on her side as well, knees pulled up as if to make herself seem smaller, a better match to Peridot’s size.

For a while, it was just panting between them, exchanging unneeded breaths and body heat as they came down from the peaks of pleasure. Peridot’s eyes were closed, utterly at ease pressed against her lover like this, the warmth and slight roughness of the quartz’s short fur comforting and  _ safe _ as she listened to the gentle, rolling sound of Jasper’s purr.

She opened her eyes at the touch of Jasper’s fingerpads against her cheek, the quartz moving locks of hair out of her face with a gentleness belied by her massive size. When she raised her eyes to look up at Jasper’s face, a little surge of warmth rolled through her at the sight, Jasper’s intense gold eyes focused on her, expression almost one of reverence.

“You’re mine,” Jasper said quietly, her voice low and breathy and far from claiming; it was  _ awe _ in her tone, not a command. Peridot blushed blue and looked away from Jasper with a grin and a giggle, the swell of warmth and  _ love _ in her chest almost too much to bear.

“Your Peridot,” she mumbled, smiling happily and unable to make eye contact, just so  _ overcome _ that the thought of meeting Jasper’s gaze just seemed too much to bear.

“My Peridot,” Jasper rumbled, the sound low and breathy and  _ glorious _ , sending blooms of heat to her fingers and toes.

“My Jasper,” Peridot murmured, flicking her gaze up to meet Jasper’s briefly and looking away with a little flushed grin.

“Your Jasper,” Jasper rumbled softly, leaning in to press a kiss against Peridot’s gem. Peridot shuddered a bit at the buzz of pleasant heat that spread through her head at the contact.

She reached up and cupped Jasper’s cheeks, pulling herself up to place a kiss to the tip of Jasper’s gem and giggling a bit at the sight of Jasper crossing her eyes to watch Peridot’s motions.

“My perfect quartz,” Peridot said, pressing another little kiss to Jasper’s gem. Jasper reached up behind her and she felt the warmth of one of Jasper’s great hands cupping the back of her head, pulling her into a slow, gentle kiss.

They parted again and Peridot leaned in to nuzzle against Jasper’s chest, holding loosely to the orange fur and smiling to herself. This was- nice. Warm. Safe. Stars, she’d never felt safer than she did in Jasper’s arms. Never safer, never happier, never more amazed at how she’d somehow managed to convince  _ The _ Perfect Quartz to become the lover of a  _ Peridot _ .

She started tracing little shapes in the fur of Jasper’s chest, watching the play of vivid green on warm orange, the motions relaxing and the visual hypnotizing. She could feel Jasper’s purr vibrating to her very core, the sound and thrum warm and familiar, and beneath her touch she could feel Jasper relaxing even more.

Vague shapes became a bit more defined, Peridot writing her name, facet, cut, Jasper’s name, then both their names again in the military shorthand that Jasper had taught her.

“What’re you doin’ down there?” Jasper rumbled, laughter in her voice.

“Iunno,” Peridot shrugged.

“Feels nice.”

Peridot wrote “clod” and started giggling, snorting some as she shook against Jasper’s massive form. Jasper shifted and patted Peridot’s hair down, which only seemed to make Peridot giggle more and snort louder.

“Gimme,” she cackled, reaching up to grab at Jasper’s hand. The quartz seemed content to allow Peridot to manipulate her huge paw as she saw fit.

And manipulate Peridot did, pressing her thumbs to the pawpad on Jasper’s palm, massaging the darker patch of flesh with little pleased sounds and drawing rumbly sighs from the quartz. She pressed her fingers in and rubbed in little circles, stopping after a moment to press her palm flat against Jasper’s and marvel at just how  _ big _ Jasper was.

She returned her attention to Jasper’s pawpads, moving up to her fingertips this time and pressing the middle of Jasper’s pointer finger. She made a pleased little surprised sound as Jasper’s claw extended, then giggled and released the pad, Jasper’s claw retracting again. She repeated it a few times, both of them laughing softly at Peridot’s actions, until she pulled Jasper’s hand towards her and pressed little kisses to the tips of each of her fingers, and then to the middle of her palm as well.

Jasper’s hands were huge and rough and meant to destroy, but Peridot couldn’t see them as weapons any longer. Jasper’s hands didn’t mean pain, now, but safety, security, love. Even as big as they were, leather-worn with those hidden claws, her touch was kid gloves when she handled Peridot, gentle, soft, loving.

She was almost certain she’d never been happier than she was in Jasper’s arms. Never safer. Nothing could hurt her right now, and woe betide whatever might try.

Peridot released Jasper’s hand, and Jasper let it fall to rest on her hip and leg. Jasper pulled her closer, and Peridot snuggled up against the quartz’s broad chest with a happy sigh, her eyes falling closed as she settled into her lover’s touch, wanting nothing more than to be here, with Jasper, forever. She would trust Jasper with her life, and more.

She didn’t seem to even notice when her gem began to glow, and by the time she did-

The fusion sat, blinking and stark naked, on the mattress. She was a bit too  _ big _ for the mattress, but for the moment that wasn’t her most pressing problem.

Her sudden existence was her main concern. She blinked dumbly at the wall for a moment or two before it actually sank in.

“We- I- they- we fused?” She stammered, confused and unsure of herself for the moment, pressing her hands against her face. “O-oh- oh dear, I hope they don’t mind-”

And then she paused.

“Th-they fused! We fused!” She sounded excited, her face breaking into a broad grin, sharp white teeth in perfect rows behind full green lips. Fingers buried in her hair, on one side only since the other was much shorter, a pale green undercut of fluffy hair. “We fused! They fused! I’m-”

She paused, breathless.

“Who am I?” She seemed confused for a moment before repeating herself, softer. “Who am I?”

The fusion was quiet for a little while, staring at the floor, eyes flicking from one side to the other as her mind buzzed, talking to herself.

“Who- who am I? I’m Jasper- and Peridot- I’m  _ me _ , who is  _ me-- _ ” until she stood abruptly in excitement, barking out “Variscite!” before losing her balance and landing back on the mattress with an “ _ Oof! _ ” and a shower of straw and dust.

Variscite was quiet for half a beat before she started laughing happily.

“Variscite! I’m Jasper, I’m Peridot, I’m Variscite!” She pressed her hands to her cheeks and kept laughing, leaning back onto the too-small mattress and kicking her legs, wiggling her torso and repeating her name like it was the best thing she’d ever heard. “Variscite!”

She didn’t stop laughing and repeating her name for several long, glorious seconds, and then she sat up abruptly, like the thought had just occurred to her.

“What do I- we- I look like?”

Her second attempt at standing was a bit more successful, but her movements were still stilted, legs too far apart and both arms stretched out and wobbling. She wasn’t too much bigger than Jasper, but she was still far bigger than Peridot had ever dreamed of being, and the length of her limbs was something at least  _ part _ of her had to get used to.

When she leaped down from the loft, she lost her balance again and rolled across the barn floor, laughing uproariously and kicking her legs without standing back up for a few moments.

She stood again with an excited “I’m Variscite!” like she was so proud of being  _ her _ , so happy to exist. As she brought her hands back up she paused and looked at her palms, blinking for a moment.

“Paws! I have paws! I have Jasper’s paws!” She looked absolutely  _ ecstatic _ , wiggling a bit in place. Her next order of business was to look  _ down _ , and she squealed a bit at the sight.

“And feet! I have feet!” She jumped a time or two like she wanted to be absolutely sure. “They’re not hands! They’re feet! I have feet! We have feet!”

She raised a hand to pat her hair, looking up a bit like she could actually see. She murmured a soft little “ _ Fluffy… _ ” as she started running her fingers through it, almost a bit starry-eyed.

Eyes.

She blinked and patted her face, closing her eyes whenever a paw came near it.

“One- two- three- four!” she chirped. “Four eyes! We have four!”

She touched her forehead gem, and then her nose gem, grinning. Peridot. Jasper. Variscite.

She didn’t seem to care that she was not currently wearing a uniform of any kind. It didn’t matter. Variscite was so happy to  _ be Variscite _ that nothing else seemed to be important.

Her first attempts at running were little more than stumbles, falling flat on her face and laughing and scrambling a few steps on all fours before climbing back up and making another attempt at running. It took three tries to get more than a step or two, but she seemed unconcerned, completely at ease with  _ existing _ and enjoying herself too much to stop.

And then she ran. Bare feet slapped grass as she finally got them under her properly, finding her rhythm and taking off across the yard, howling and whooping and laughing her excitement to the afternoon sun.

Running was freeing, feeling the wind against her skin and the way her body moved, muscles tensing and releasing and stretching gloriously as she covered the land around the barn in long strides.

She didn’t know what a cartwheel was, but she did one. She couldn’t help herself, excitement driving her to movement and loud exclamations, her muscles moving in a way that was both familiar and wholly new. She didn’t  _ complete _ the cartwheel, but she tried. She tumbled to the ground and came up laughing again, grass and twigs in her wild hair.

Variscite ran, and jumped, and rolled around happily in the grass in the afternoon sun, ecstatic, whooping and hollering and venting her happiness into the air at every chance she got.

She collapsed onto her back in the grass to look up at the sky for a little bit, panting and beaming, arms spread off to either side as she looked up to watch the clouds. She stretched her legs up, spreading her toes where she could see them and wiggling them all, laughing and reaching up to try and touch them before just collapsing back to the ground with a sigh.

It took her a while to realize that she might, perhaps, need to cover herself, and she phased on a proper uniform.

The sun was setting by the time she found a large enough tree to sit under and lean back against, panting lightly, her grin never leaving her face. She watched the pinks and purples spread across the sky, her breathing slowing and muscles relaxing, ecstasy giving way to a sort of quiet euphoria.

“I love us,” she said quietly, murmuring to herself, to Peridot, to Jasper. “I love me.”

Peridot had been so afraid she wouldn’t be able to fuse, being an Era Two. Jasper had been afraid that she’d never fuse again, that she could only hurt her partners. They were both so afraid of hurting each other somehow. They were afraid of being apart.

But they loved each other so, so much. She could feel that love between them, bubbling over, making her smile and laugh and cup her own cheeks, and before she even realized it her eyes were filling with tears, spilling over onto her cheeks and fingers as she tried to blink them away.

For a brief moment she was afraid that one of them was  _ upset _ , but she would have split if that were the case--

They were both just  _ so happy _ \--  _ she _ was so happy-- right now, she didn’t want to be  _ anyone else _ \--

She laughed and started trying to wipe away her tears, but they wouldn’t stop coming, not yet. Emotion swelled in her chest and for several long, glorious moments she was just  _ so happy _ that she was laughing and crying at the same time, happy to be herself, happy to be a fusion, happy to be  _ alive _ .

Variscite. She was Variscite. And she was made of  _ so much love _ .


End file.
